Thousand Years
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Sakura koma selama lebih dari sebulan. Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti itu. Uchiha bungsu akhirnya pulang ke Konoha dan menunggui bunganya sampai Ia membuka kembali manik viridiannya. Namun apakah Sakura akan benar-benar membukanya? / Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan A Thousand Years nya Christina Perri. RnR?


Blackeyes Asakura

~proudly present~

.

**Thousand Years**

.

.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan gadis merah muda itu, erat. Sayang sekali _onyx_nya tak mampu bertemu dengan manik hijau cerah milik gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi gadis mungil itu, lembut. Wajahnya yang pucat terus berusaha tersenyum walau dia dalam keadaan koma. Sayang sekali, terakhir kali _onyx_nya bertemu dengan _viridian_ milik gadis itu justru saat mereka bertarung.

Bertarung?

Tentu saja.

Pewaris klan Uchiha itu melepaskan genggamannya. _Onyx_nya mengedip, dia menghela nafas panjang lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kejadian itu sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ketika Konoha mengirimkan _shinobi-shinobi_nya untuk menangkap dirinya yang sedang mengincar Danzo. Sedikit _shinobi_ yang berangkat, namun timnya ketika kecil pasti datang, 'kan? Begitu pula gadis itu.

Alasan dia tidak ingin bertarung dengan Naruto di tempat itu adalah karena dia masih menyayangi temannya itu, juga karena tidak sanggup menatap wajah gadisnya. Dia masih ingat, ketika gadis itu melemparkan kunai dengan racun –dalam dosis kecil padanya. Dia bisa menangkisnya tentu. Namun dia menendang gadis itu hingga terpental ke tembok dan langit-langit roboh menimpanya.

Naruto berteriak.

Kakashi terbelalak.

Tentu saja dia ingat itu. Dirinya pun tidak pergi mengikuti Tobi. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu tanpa bertanggungjawab atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

Hatinya.

Dan sekarang tubuhnya pun dia sakiti. Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak sekejam itu. Dia pun menyerahkan diri pada Konoha dan kembali tinggal di desa kelahirannya ini sampai sekarang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara bariton khas gurunya memanggil namanya.

"Habis menjenguk Sakura?" tanya Kakashi, Uchiha di depannya mengangguk. Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Jangan terlalu murung. Keputusanmu pulang ke sini sudah membantunya bahagia," ujarnya.

Sasuke tahu itu. Dia lebih dari tahu bahwa gadis merah muda itu sangat menyukainya. Karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Kakashi hanya diam membiarkannya kembali melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Dia terus melangkah sambil sesekali menjawab sapaan orang yang ditemuinya. Laki-laki dewasa itu menghela nafas, menatap sang murid yang terus menjauh.

"Semoga dia bahagia," gumamnya pelan sebelum kembali melangkah ke tempat tujuannya, kantor Tsunade.

Uchiha bungsu itu terus berjalan sampai dia melewati toko bunga Yamanaka, dan Ino memanggilnya. Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah buket edelweiss padanya, sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia menatapnya bingung.

"Berikanlah jika kau mengunjungi Sakura lagi," jawab Ino, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak mengucapkan terima kasih. Ino tersenyum.

"Kau bersabarlah. Karena Sakura pun bersabar menunggumu ketika kau tidak ada. Aku yakin, cinta kalian abadi. Seperti edelweiss yang tak pernah layu," kata gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa aku jadi puitis begini, ya? Ya sudah, aku hanya mau memberikan itu padamu. Selamat siang."

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam tokonya. Sasuke terdiam. Abadi?

Seperti edelweiss?

Tangannya memegang erat buket itu saat bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Benar. Dia harus bersabar. Karena Sakura pun bersabar menunggunya. Dia tidak boleh murung. Karena Sakura pun tidak murung saat dia tidak di sisinya. Dia tidak boleh putus harapan. Karena Sakura pun tak pernah putus harapan. Dia tidak boleh layu. Benar.

Seperti edelweiss.

Langkahnya akan terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

Jemari itu bergerak perlahan.

"Hei, Sasuke! Mau bertanding makan ramen?" teriak Naruto dari Ichiraku Ramen. Uchiha itu menoleh. Kiba sedang memukul kepalanya sambil mengomel. "Kau kira Sasuke itu Chouji, hah?!"

Sementara si pirang hanya mengelus kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau berani menantangku. Sudah siap kalah rupanya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang saling menjitak terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"Sasuke, kau tidak dipukul nenek Tsunade sampai amnesia, 'kan?" cetus Naruto konyol. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Tidak,"jawabnya. Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan.

"Baaaaiklaaah! Ayo kita bertanding! Kiba, kau ikut?"

"Tentu sajaa!"

Jemari itu bergerak lagi. Dahinya berkerut kecil.

Hari sudah malam ketika Sasuke sampai ke apartemennya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk merendam buket dari Ino dengan air dingin sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Sepertinya malam ini dia bisa tidur nyenyak.

Sepasang _viridian_ terbuka perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tertutup kembali.

.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you...**_

.

Sasuke terbangun, sepertinya semalam dia bermimpi Sakura sadar. Ini pertama kalinya, biasanya dia akan bermimpi Sakura meninggalkannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya yang sudah terang disinari matahari.

Setelah mandi dia pun berangkat ke rumah sakit Konoha, tidak lupa membawa buket dari Ino. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasa lebih tenang sekarang, tidak sesesak dulu. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika dia melihat Shizune berlari ke arah yang sama. Sasuke semakin senang ketika Shizune memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Tidak ada yang membuat Shizune panik kecuali kabar bagus ataupun buruk. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga kabar baik, mengenai bunganya yang tengah terlelap.

"Shizune-san!" panggilnya, Shizune menoleh.

"Ah, Uchiha. Ada apa? Aku sedang buru-buru, dipanggil Tsunade-sama," kata wanita berambut pendek itu. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ada kabar apa Tsunade-sama memanggilmu?" Shizune mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke mendekat satu langkah. "Apakah ada kabar mengenai perkembangan Sakura?"

Shizune semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku hanya dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama, kemungkinan besar masalah berkas yang baru datang kemarin. Maaf, Uchiha-san." Shizune segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas. Yah, tidak ada salahnya berharap 'kan? Dia pun kembali melangkah ke kamar rawat Sakura.

Tangannya bergerak membuka knop pintu kamar rawat gadisnya itu, _onyx_nya menyapu sekeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja berbeda.

Tidak ada.

Dia kembali menghela nafas. Tangannya menarik kursi yang biasa dia duduki, dia segera mendudukkan dirinya di situ. Lalu menyimpan buket edelweiss di meja samping ranjang Sakura.

Berkali-kali dia menjenguknya, dia tak pernah melakukan hal lain selain duduk dan diam memandangi gadis itu. Namun, kali ini entah mengapa dia ingin sekali bicara pada Sakura.

Lidahnya terasa kelu, dia tidak peduli Sakura sadar ataupun tidak. Dia mulai membuka suaranya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Pagi yang indah bukan?" lirihnya. Dia menggenggam jemari gadis itu dengan hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tidak peduli kau mendengar atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara..."

Uchiha itu menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf, karena akulah kau terbaring begini. Aku minta maaf, selama ini selalu mengecewakanmu. Aku minta maaf, sudah meninggalkanmu selama waktu yang lama."

Dia tertunduk, sehingga tidak bisa melihat jemari tangan kiri Sakura tadi bergerak perlahan. Tangannya tetap menggenggam jemari tangan kanan Sakura.

"Aku... tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Tapi, kenapa kau masih menunggu?"

Dia tidak perlu jawaban, bahkan meski bibir kering tipis yang mengatup itu mulai terbuka.

"Sakura... mungkin terlambat. Namun..." Uchiha itu kembali menghela nafas, "Aku... aku menyukaimu. Semenjak melihatmu di akademi. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak begitu suka wanita yang terlalu mengejar laki-laki, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku akhirnya menyukaimu."

Dia menatap buket edelweiss yang tadi diletakkannya, lalu matanya kembali menatap Sakura.

"Sebelum-sebelumnya aku sangat berat melihatmu begini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah." Genggamannya semakin erat pada jemari Sakura. "Namun, rasanya sekarang langkahku bisa lebih ringan. Karena aku yakin, kau pasti membaik dan kau harus membaik, Sakura."

Matanya mengedip sekali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Karena hanya kau yang kuperbolehkan mendampingiku kelak, mengembalikan kejayaan klanku. Hanya kau, Saku-..." pemuda itu mendadak terdiam. Dia menatap tubuh Sakura.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Padahal dia yakin sekali tadi jemari Sakura sempat bergerak. Dia menunggu selama beberapa detik. Namun tetap tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ino bilang, kau tidak pernah murung ketika menungguku, kau tidak pernah kehilangan harapan. Maka, akupun harus seperti itu. Seperti edelweiss yang tak pernah layu, benar 'kan?" dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Wajahnya tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Ah ya, kemarin Naruto menantangku berlomba memakan ramen. Dan kau tahu, Sakura? Aku yang menang. Hahaha. Kau pasti tidak percaya 'kan? Coba kau melihatnya kemarin, wajah Naruto sangat aneh ketika melihatku menang. Aku jadi kasihan padanya, sepertinya dia kehabisan uang banyak sekali. Dan, aku kira berlomba seperti itu lumayan menyenangkan, mungkin lain kali aku akan menantang Choji berlomba. Ah, kalau itu terjadi, kau harus hadir untuk menyaksikannya, Sakura. Lalu..."

.

_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...**_

.

Tsunade menghela nafas, dia menyeka air matanya yang sempat mengalir. Kakinya bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia membiarkan Sasuke terus bercerita pada Sakura. Mungkin dengan begitu Sakura bisa cepat pulih.

Hari sudah sore ketika Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, dia memandang ke jendela di kamar rawat Sakura. Matahari sudah condong, matanya kembali menatap Sakura. Dia mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh ketika jemari Sakura kembali bergerak perlahan.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke kembali menjenguk Sakura, dia membawa serta buku yang sering dia baca. Setelah membuka gorden kamar rawat Sakura dan membuka jendela hingga udara segar bisa masuk, Sasuke duduk di kursi dan mulai menceritakan isi buku itu pada Sakura.

Baru beberapa halaman, pintu ruangan itu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Silahkan," kata Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang sedang Ia bacakan. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan tiga sosok anak kecil yang membawa buket bunga. Konohamaru dan teman setimnya ternyata.

"Sasu-nii, ini untuk Saku-nee. Semoga Ia cepat sembuh," kata anak perempuan di antara mereka sambil menyodorkan buket itu. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengambilnya.

"Sakura, ada yang memberimu bunga. Lihat, ini bunga Sakura! Masih segar lagi." Pemuda itu menyimpan buketnya di meja kecil samping ranjang Sakura. "Terima kasih, ya," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum pada Konohamaru dan teman setimnya. Anak-anak itu tersenyum balik lalu berpamitan pada Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Sasu-nii baik ya, kudengar setiap hari, lho, dia menemani Saku-nee." Anak perempuan di samping Konohamaru menyikut temannya dan berbisik pelan. Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Iya, Naruto-niichan juga suka ke sini, hanya saja dia sibuk dengan misi yang diberikan Hokage-sama." Kata Konohamaru.

Teman perempuannya tersenyum, "Nanti kalau aku sakit kalian juga harus menjengukku seperti itu, ya!" katanya sambil menarik-narik lengan temannya.

"Ha, seperti yang bisa sakit saja kau, Moegi."

"Heeh! Tentu saja aku bisa! Awas ya kalau kalian tidak menjengukku nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia menghela nafas, mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kau harus cepat pulih, Sakura..."

Krieet~

Sosok Tsunade terlihat di balik pintu, Sasuke berdiri menyambutnya. Membungkuk sejenak untuk menghormati Hokage itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata Tsunade, menghela nafas sejenak, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah gulungan, "kau ada misi besok. Dengan Naruto dan Kakashi, aku sudah meminta Sai membantu kalian dalam misi ini. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sasuke berkedip sekali, "Sakura? Siapa yang akan menjaga Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Aku dan Shizune akan mengurus hal itu. Ini misi penting. Kuharap kau menerimanya."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, matanya melirik Sakura. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, Godaime-sama," jawabnya sambil membungkuk. Tsunade mengangguk. Dia mempersilahkan Sasuke pulang untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk misi besok.

Sasuke mengencangkan ikat kepalanya, rasanya sudah lama sekali Ia tidak mengenakan benda ini. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, masih bimbang. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura lagi, namun kali ini memang misi dari desa. Maka dengan berat dia melangkah juga menyusul Naruto, Kakashi dan Sai yang telah tiba di gerbang desa.

Ini akan sebentar, tunggu aku, Sakura.

.

_**... I'll love you for a thousand more...**_

_**.**_

TRANG!

"Cih, dasar _shinobi-shinobi_ bodoh! Kalian dan desa kalian itu tukang ikut campur!"

Sasuke melempar _kunai_ dengan kertas peledak pada orang itu, yang langsung dengan cepat menghindar.

"Lebih baik perhatikan langkahmu, Pak tua!" teriak Naruto. Dia sudah menyiapkan _rasengan_ di tangannya.

.

_**... and all along I believed I would find you...**_

.

Brak!

"Tsunade-sama, ini penting sekali!" Shizune datang, membanting pintu. Membuat Tsunade yang sedang menandatangani berkas-berkas mencoret kertas itu secara tak sengaja karena terkejut.

"Astaga, Shizune, kau ini kenapa?"

"Sakura!"

Mata Tsunade terbelalak. Dia segera berlari menyusul Shizune yang berlari di depannya.

.

_**... time has brought your heart to me...**_

.

"HYAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Aaaargh!"

Naruto terengah-engah, target mereka telah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Kakashi pun mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya untuk mengorek informasi dari orang itu.

.

_**... I have loved you for a thousand years...**_

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini bisa terjadi." Tsunade menutup mulutnya, kaget. Menatap keadaan gadis berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Tsunade-sama, kita harus memberitahu keluarganya!"

.

_**... I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

"Misi selesai. Mari kita kembali ke desa." Kakashi menghela nafas sambil menutup mata kanannya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mengangguk. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju desa.

Perjalanan ke desa memakan waktu hampir sehari sehingga ketika tiba di gerbang, matahari telah condong ke barat.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau akan langsung pulang? Aku dan Kakashi-sensei mau makan ramen dulu, bergabunglah dengan kami!"

Sasuke menoleh, tersenyum sedikit. "Tidak, aku mau ke rumah sakit."

"A-ah, iya, menjenguk Sakura-chan, ya? Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menjenguk dengan Kakashi-sensei setelah makan," kata pemuda pirang itu, agak gugup. Pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah rumah sakit.

.

_**One step closer...**_

.

Ketika langkah kakinya sampai di depan kamar rawat Sakura, pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Menatap karangan bunga di depan kamar itu. Karangan bunga dengan tulisan 'Turut berduka cita'.

_Onyx_nya membulat, seiring dengan jantungnya yang nyaris berhenti berdetak. Uchiha itu menutup mulutnya.

Bagaimana bisa?

.

_**One step closer...**_

.

Dia segera membuka pintu kamar itu, berharap di dalam gadisnya masih terbaring. Namun keputusan itu malah membuatnya semakin kecewa, karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana. Pemuda itu mengelus ranjang di mana Sakura biasa terbaring.

Kalau saja Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang lelaki, dia pasti sudah menangis.

Benar. Semuanya sudah hilang. Orangtua, kakak, dan sekarang gadisnya pun pergi. Dia sendirian di dunia ini. Benar-benar sendirian.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, berusaha menghalau tangis yang sedari tadi sudah melesak ke dadanya. Kenapa? Apa dirinya sudah tak pantas memiliki seseorang yang berharga di dunia ini? Berbagai pertanyaan menyiksanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas, berusaha tegar. Dirinya kembali berdiri tegap, tangannya mengambil edelweiss di meja kecil samping ranjang Sakura.

.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...**_

.

Dia masih punya banyak orang. Guru, teman-teman, dan banyak orang lain yang pasti akan selalu mendukungnya. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu, memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Mungkin baru besok dirinya akan mengunjungi kediaman Haruno.

Sesampainya di apartemen, pemuda itu heran, mengapa pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci? Apakah dia lupa menguncinya ketika berangkat misi kemarin?

Sasuke membuka sepatunya, lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa. _Onyx_nya memandang sekeliling. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dari ruangan ini. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa apartemennya jadi lebih wangi dan rapi. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Uchiha itu menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya ini cukup aneh. Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya kalau Sakura meninggal? Apakah karena tidak ada yang ingin dirinya berduka? Bukankah justru dengan begini dirinya lebih sedih?

**Prang!**

Sasuke menoleh malas-malasan ke arah dapur. Pasti kucing tetangga masuk lagi lewat jendela ke apartemennya. Salahnya juga karena selalu lupa menutup jendela, lagipula ikan sisa kemarin belum dia buang. Uchiha itu kembali menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus banyak berbenah.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, namun apa yang ditemukannya di dapur membuatnya terbelalak.

"M-maaf! A-aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piringnya. Tadi aku lengah dan piringnya jatuh dari tanganku. Aku sangat menyesal. Beribu maaf, Sasuke-kun!"

.

_**... I'll love you for a thousand more...**_

.

Kakinya mundur selangkah, kaget. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa melihatku begitu? Nanti biar kuganti piri-.. eh?"

Gadis itu terdiam seketika, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Erat sekali. Sampai-sampai dirinya susah menghela nafas.

"S-Sasuke-kun, aku susah bernaf-..."

"Syukurlah, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Manik hijau gadis itu mengerjap heran. Sasuke semakin erat memeluknya.

"Syukurlah, kami-sama. Syukurlah," Sasuke terus bergumam seperti itu. Gadis di pelukannya jadi semakin kikuk.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun..."

Rasanya air mata benar-benar ingin menghambur dari mata Sasuke. Ini sangat mengejutkan. Rasanya seperti tersetrum litrik ribuan volt.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sakura tidak meninggal? Siapa yang menyangka kalau karangan bunga itu seharusnya bertuliskan 'Turut bersuka cita'?

Ino tidak punya karangan lain, sayangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau menginjak pecahan piringnya."

**The End**

**Omake**

"Ayo, kau pasti bisa, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aaaaa! Awas kalau kau sampai kalah, _teme_!"

"Choji semangaaaaat!"

Ichiraku Ramen hari ini ramai sekali. Dua orang sedang bertanding makan ramen di sana. Yang membuat ramai, sih, pendukung-pendukungnya. Lihat saja Naruto, sampai jingkrak-jingkrak begitu.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi..."

Choji meletakkan mangkuk terakhir yang bisa diselesaikannya. Kepalanya tertangkup ke meja. Kekenyangan.

"Yeeaaaah! Sasuke menang! Sasuke menang!" Sakura berpelukan dengan Naruto dan bersorak-sorai.

"Hn, jangan lupa bayar, ya, Choji..."

Ino dan Shikamaru ternganga. Baru sekarang ada yang bisa mengalahkan Choji dalam hal makanan. Sasuke mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulutnya, "Naruto, lepaskan Sakura atau kuah ramen yang panas ini tumpah di kepalamu."

"Sakura, Sasuke jahaaaaat~"

"Berisik, _dobe_! Lepaskan Sakura!"

"Sasuke jahaaaat~"

"Kalian ini~"


End file.
